Damon Bairds After the war story
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: I ve always wondered what was it like to be Damon Baird after the War. Well Let s find out shall we.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my newest story so I hope yall like it R&R please._**

When everyone wasn`t looking Baird took Sam outside to a tree and they layed there looking at the stars.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you soo much and I hope this time will never end." "I love you to Damon and I`m glad we`re here."

Just then he took Sam by the hand got up and they danced. Sam layed her head on his shoulders and whispered

" Damon, I really want to kiss you but I don't know how we would keep other people from finding out."

"Sam, it wouldn't matter to me if the whole world found out as long as long as I`m with you."

Just then a loud 'BOOM' came from the sky they looked up and saw the fireworks

"Hey Sam." "Yes, Damon." Baird then gently pulled her in closer by the waist and then their lips met.

They stood there just kissing and enjoying the moment. Sam pulled away and said "Damon you are the most special guy I`ve met and I love you."

"Thanks Sam I love you too." For the rest of the night they went to Baird`s quarters and slept. They didn`t have to worry about Cole cause Baird payed him to sleep somewhere else. (Wink Wink)

**_Yes I know I upload fast its just that I enjoy making these so I should have another one buy Later today and i`m sorry they`re short. Thanks a lot _**

**_-Baird`s Bro124_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys it's me again for another chapter so R&R _**

The next morning Baird woke up next to her. 'Wow she is so cute when she is sleeping'.

Next thing Baird knew Sam turned around and gave Baird a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

"Hey Sam, where are you going so fast."Baird really wanted to know. "I`ve got to go somewhere. Sorry Damon." DAMN she always gets him when she calls him that. "Oh uh ok."

Baird got up got dressed and went to the mess hall where he met Cole and Jace. "Hey Cole, Sup Jace." Cole was surprised to see Baird all happy and everything this early.

"So Damon baby, how was last night."(Wink wink) "Wait what happened last night." Jace had no clue about Sam and Baird but Cole could keep a secret so they told Cole.

"Nothing a young 17 year old like you needs to know ok." "Uh I`m gonna turn 18 soon so I want to know."Baird was starting to get annoyed from all the questions.

"Hey where`s Carmine." Cole thought Carmine would be there by now usually but he`s not. "Cole I have no idea." Baird knew Carmine should be there but he didn't care to go find him.

_**After Eating**_

"Well ill meet yall later I'm gonna hit the gym." Cole loves to work out and stay strong.

"Ok Cole well I'm gonna go find Anya and see if there is anything I can do to help." Jace loves to help out with things.

"Yeah well I don't care what yall do ill see yall later."

**_Well that's chapter 2 folks. Remember R&R. Thanks_**

**_-Baird`s Bro124_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Baird was walking to his quarters when he heard Sam moaning. So he went to check it out and saw Sam and Carmine in her quarters under the covers.

"Oh Clay you are the most special guy I know." "SAM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING." Baird yelled at Sam and she jumped out of the bed covered by the sheets. "Baird what the hell are you doing here I thought you were gone."

"No, I went to eat with Cole and Jace then I see you doing this." Baird then turned to Clay "And you, you little bitch you can go fuck yourself." Sam tried to walk over to Baird and kiss him but he walked to his room and slammed the door.

'Goddammit Sam, you surely screwed yourself this time.' Carmine got up and walked over to Sam and said "Just get back in bed and I`ll go talk to him."

Clay tried to get into Baird`s room a few times then decided to talk through the door. "Baird come on man I know that was wrong but come on bro it's not that big of a deal."

Baird wouldn`t respond so Clay kept on talking. "Come on out and we can talk about this like real men over a drink." Baird opened the door and whacked him right in the jaw then shut the door again and locked it.

Clay couldn`t get Baird to come out so he went to get Cole. "Hey Cole." "Hey Carmine what's up." Clay hesitated then said. "I need to to get Baird out of yall`s room so I can talk to him."

"Yeah sure give me one minute." "Yeah sure Cole."

"Yo Damon baby I need to talk to you let go get a drink."Cole waited and waited. "No Cole I don`t want to." "Damon you better come out right now or I'm coming in by force."

Baird unlocked the Door and opened it. "What Cole." Cole got Baird in a head lock and took him to the Bar.

Cole Baird and Carmine had a long talk about what happened. "Cole I'm still not going to forgive her." Cole stared at him for a while and then Baird said "Fine, I`ll go talk to her but that's it." "OK Damon that's better." "Yeah whatever."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Thanks for reading please R&R Thanks**_

_**-Baird`s Bro124**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Sam layed there thinking 'Why the FUCK did I do that.' Sam is so mad at herself for screwing around with Clay. 'Why the hell did I call him special guy when Damon is my special guy.'

Suddenly she yelled at the top of her lungs "DAMONNNNN I WANT YOU TO COME BACK TO ME." Sam really missed Baird and is really sad he doesn't love her anymore.

All she could do is think about Baird and nothing else. "Please Baird I need you back."She whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sam wiped her eyes.

She got up put on some clothes and went to the mess hall. While there she couldn't stop crying lightly. 'Oh god I wish I was dead right now.' She kept telling herself over and over.

She sat down by herself and pulled out a picture of her and Damon during the starry night. She remembered how Damon picked her up and kissed her.

She was interrupted by all these guys hitting on her. "Hey sexy, why don't you quickly finish that and come to my room." Sam turned towards him and said "Go fuck your gay ass guy friends over there you little FAG."

"Hey you little bitch, don't talk to me like that." He then slapped Sam. "Now I`ll tell you again, quickly finish the food so we can go back to my room."

Sam then got up threw away hey food put up the tray and walked out of the mess hall. The Guy ran after her grabbed her, put a knife to her throat and told her to go with him or he`ll cut her throat.

Sam was struggling to get free but he cut her arm. "And that's a warning you little bitch, now do what I say." Sam nodded her head.

When they got to the guys room he opened the door and pushed her inside. Sam fell on the floor and hit her head hard.

He grabbed her threw her on the bed and started to strip her against her force. "Get the fuck off me asshole." Sam started to wiggle. "Shut up you little bitch."

Just then the door flung open. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Thanks for reading _****_Reviews Are Greatly Accepted _** Thanks

**_-Baird`s Bro124_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooooooooo WHOS READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

hahahahaha i couldnt miss this chanse but the next chapter to come out will b the story so read and review (R&R) and tell me wat u want in the next chapter


End file.
